deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 2: I Need Transportation
Chapter 2: I Need Transportation is the second chapter of Dead Space 2. This chapter is located in the Titan Heights residential complex. Description In the beginning of Chapter 2, Isaac ends up in a shop that sells tools called "Working Tools" that includes a Bench and a Store. He is now located in the second level of the Sprawl Concourse near a residential district called Titan Heights. As he makes his way across the district, the citizens of the Sprawl are panicking and trying to run from the Necromorph attacks. Meanwhile, Nolan and Daina continue to give instructions to Isaac. Soon, he makes his way to a tram station leading to the Cassini Towers. As he prepares to enter the tram, an Infector emerges from the tram to create Necromorphs from the dead bodies on the station platform. After that, Isaac enters and starts the tram. As he is in transit, the tram is attacked by a Brute, causing it to derail, as well as causing Isaac to deviate from his desired path. After surviving the brutal fall, Daina contacts Isaac to recalculate a new path toward the Cassini Towers. Summary Isaac Clarke finally escapes the Hospital Wing through a service duct. Heading outside, he arrives in a store called "Working Tools". He exits the workshop to find horrific scenes of chaos as people around him are slaughtered by the necromorphs. Isaac soon discovers that he is in a residential district known as Titan Heights. He watches as it is overrun by a Necromorph horde. As citizens are running by, he sees Nolan Stross on the other side of the district. Stross contacts Isaac and continues to talk about his past, and leaves as Leapers climb toward each side of the district. As Isaac traverses the various apartments, many inhabitants are being attacked by the creatures, and Isaac must face with newly transformed ones bursting out from the apartments. He continues on towards the Tram station, where he finds a tram which will take him towards his destination, Cassini Towers. Isaac then boards the tram, only to find that it's been infested by Necromorphs. The tram zooms through the Sprawl as Isaac fights off multiple Necromorphs. Passing through the city, the train is attacked by a Brute. It derails and is subsequently ripped apart, causing Isaac to fall off the tram. The tram crashes through a building with Isaac dangling from it. After fending off Necromorphs, Isaac frees himself as a Brute comes off for one final attack. Isaac then brings down the train, causing the Brute to abandon its prey and the train cabs to explode. Enemies *Slashers *Pukers *Leapers *Exploders *Infectors *Brute Trivia * You will encounter the Brute for the first time in this chapter, although it is weak and does not require much damage to defeat, compared with most other Brutes. * This is the first chapter in which you see Isaac utilizing the Zero-G boosters in his boots. * Intrerestingly enough, unlike when the Hive Mind is holding Isaac upside down, when Isaac is hanging from the tram car the look scheme is not inverted on the controller. * This chapter has the most Survivor encounters out of any chapter in the game, due to the large groups of civilians continuously seen (or heard) being either attacked or fleeing the necromorphs * Similarly, if one looks out of the window before entering the Titan Heights, many evacuation shuttles can be seen leaving the city. * The various Necromorphs pursuing civilians can be shot at. The Slashers that run behind Stross when he calls you on a balcony will drop items as though they were killed will still continue running and since you will eventually cross that hallway a short while later, you can collect these items. The Pukers in the level bellow Stross will fall down. The items they drop however, cannot be reached as they are well out of range. * This is the first time you see Director Tiedemann, although not in person; the Emergency Broadcast System on the TVs outside the store informing the inhabitants about the ongoing crisis and instructing them to evacuate. * In some of the earlier parts of this chapter, a disturbing amount of indistinct human screams and Necromorph vocalizations can be heard from all directions, countinuously. This is among the first indicators to the true magnitude of the Necromorph outbreak on the Sprawl. * Right after Isaac finishes the first Leaper and heads through the door, if you use the secondary fire special for the Contact Beam right before the Necromorph pops out, it will not appear but Isaac will still be thrown to the ground and the door will still be destroyed. * In this chapter, Small Med Pack, Plasma Energy, Line Gun, Javelin Gun, Rivet Gun and the Rivet Bolts can be purchased from the Store in the workshop. * The Power Node Schematic is found in the first Node Locked Door. * The Stasis Pack Schematic is found in the ditch opposite of the train Isaac is suposted to get on. Use Kinesis. * The Hacker Suit Schematic is found in the Conduit Room, right before the doorway that leads to the Transit Station (accessible only if you have a save file from Dead Space: Ignition). * Exploders make their first appearance in this chapter. Gallery chapter2_1 (1).jpg|Chapter 2 scheme 1 chapter2_2 (1).jpg|Chapter 2 scheme 2 Walkthrough Dead Space 2 - Chapter 2 I Need Transportation es:Capítulo 2 (Dead Space 2) ru:Глава 2: Мне нужен транспорт 002